Another Story by Me
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Ed menepuk-nepuk punggung Winry, Winry mengangkat tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ed sudah berada di belakang kepala gadis itu, menariknya untuk semakin memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka.  Dengan satu gerakan mereka...STOP! Bacalah di dalam ya


Hmm.. halooo fandom Fullmetal Alchemist~ XD -hormat-

Anu.. saya kecewa berat liat Ed-sama kehilangan kekuatannya saat mengembalikan tubuh Al-sama. Apa boleh buat, saya bikin cerita dimana dia tidak kehilangan kekuatannya.. ahaha XD

Ngambil plot yang sudah ada! Saya tidak kreatif~~ yeaah! -dihajar-

Tapi ini ambisi saya sendiri! Saya bakal bikin Edward x Winry rated M. Janji! *dor

Tekan tombol back kalau anda merasa fic ini sangat tidak menarik!

* * *

><p><em>Warning! Tidak kreatif! TYPO(S)! ANEH! Abal!<em>

"**Another Story by Me"**

_Chappy D. Anitsu_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ini adalah saat setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka, dan setelah Al mengorbankan jiwanya untuk sang kakak—Edward Elric"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Gunakanlah! Ini Philosopher's stone!" seru Lin tanpa ragu berniat menyerahkan botol kecil di tangannya. Edward menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan hampir tidak percaya dengan pernyataan sahabatnya dari negeri Xing itu.<p>

"Dengan ini kau dapat mengembalikan Al!" lanjut Lin kala ia melihat tidak ada niat sama sekali dari anak itu untuk beranjak dan menerima philosoper's stone.

"Tidak." Tangan kuat Ed meninju tanah dan menahannya, "aku sudah berjanji dengan Al untuk tidak menggunakan philoposhoper's stone untuk mengembalikan tubuh kami," ucapnya. Poninya yang turun menutup matanya hingga tak ada seorang pun dari teman-temannya bisa memastikan ekspresi anak itu.

Lin, Lan Fan, para Chimera dan Alex hanya terdiam melihat sang Fullmetal Alchemist itu menggeretakkan giginya.

"Alphonse Elric.." gumam Alex yang dari tadi menangis menyebut nama adik Ed. Kini Al—atau Alphonse tidak ada di antara mereka bersama baju zirahnya lagi. Tidak ada di dunia ini lagi tepatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" ia menoleh ke arah Roy Mustang yang sedari tadi terdiam bersama Riza.

"Hmm.. Soal transmutasi manusia, kudengar untuk membuka gerbang dibutuhkan sebuah 'bayaran'," ujar Roy Mustang menatap Alex walau kini ia tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresi rekannya itu dengan mata yang sudah buta. "Dulu Fullmetal mengorbankan lengan kanannya hanya untuk membawa jiwa Alphonse, dan untuk membawa satu orang kurasa…"

"Mungkinkah Edward akan mengorbankan dirinya..?" potong Riza, sorot matanya yang tajam tidak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tidak," sanggah Roy Mustang dengan pasti. "Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya keputusasaan dan ketakutan ditinggal seorang diri dia tidak ingin Alphonse merasakan itu."

'Pikirkanlah.. pasti ada caranya.. pasti' ucap Ed didalam hatinya, mengabaikan semua suara yang bersimpati di sekitarnya. Berusaha menggali segala sesuatu dalam setiap lobus otaknya yang bisa dijadikan cara untuk mengembalikan adiknya ke dunia ini lagi. Rasa ketakutan, kesendirian dan keputusasaan yang dulu pernah menderanya kini berusaha menyerangnya lebih hebat.

"Edward.." suara sang ayah kini terdengar dan sampai di telinganya. "Gunakanlah nyawaku.. untuk membawa kembali Alphonse. Kebetulan aku masih tersisa satu.." ucap Hohenheim.

"Jangan bodoh! Ayah sial! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" bentak Ed setengah berteriak.

'Benar.. tidak ada satu pun orang yang pernah menuruh kami menyerah!' api semangatnya yang seolah disulut oleh minyak kembali ada. Ed membulatkan tekadnya, dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang telah menolong banyak orang. Ia beranjak mengambil sebuah sepotong tongkat pendek dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran transmutasi.

"Ini akan menjadi transmutasi terakhir Fullmetal Alchemist.. aku akan pergi sebentar," ucapnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya yang tidak ragu sedikit pun sedikit membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kaget.

* * *

><p>~Chappy D. AniTsu~<p>

* * *

><p>Sebuah pintu besar kini berada di hadapan Ed. Sebuah sosok tanpa wujud duduk di depan pintu seolah menunggu kedatangannya.<p>

"Jadi.. kau dating untuk membawa adikmu kembali ya. Tapi bagaimana caramu untuk membawa kembali satu orang manusia. Apa bayarannya? Kau akan menyerahkan tubuhmu?" ucap sosok yang menyebut dirinya Tuhan itu dengan beruntun.

Ed berjalam melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau soal bayaran.. ada di sini kan, yang besar ini," akhirnya ia berucap.

"Kau benar Alchemist.. tapi kau yakin tanpa 'itu'?" sosok itu bertanya. Ed menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh pintu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pergilah dan bawalah semuanya.." ucap sosok itu puas dengan jawaban hati Ed. "Kau bisa membawa semuanya dengan cuma-cuma.." lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Ed terkejut dengan mulut terbuka sempurna.

"Ada apa? Kau telah menjawab teka-teki yang tidak seorang pun pernah mendapatkan jawabannya, jadi pergilah, pintu juara..ada di sana," sosok itu kembali berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu lain di seberang sana. Kata-kata ini membuat Edward Elric sweatdrop berat.

"Jadi.. Alchemyku tidak akan.." ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak akan hilang kok, tenang saja.." ujar sosok itu dan kemudian sosok yang selalu menyebut dirinya Tuhan itu menghilang bagai asap yang tertiup angin lembut.

"Huwoooo! Ayo kita pulang Aaal!" teriaknya semangat menarik tangan Al yang kurus kerempeng.

Tubuh Al yang seperti orang tidak pernah makan tujuh hari tujuh malam itu hanya diam, dan mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa lepas.

* * *

><p>~Chappy D. AniTsu~<p>

* * *

><p>"Den! Ini aku!" seru Al di tengah deru nafasnya akibat capek setelah sekian lama tidak berjalan jauh dengan kedua kaki aslinya sendiri. Anjing yang dipanggil Den tampak tidak percaya dengan dua sosok yang sekarang cengar-cengir di depannya.<p>

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Den menggonggong senyaring mungkin seolah membertahu pemiliknya yang berada di dalam rumah. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang diteriakkan oleh anjing itu, Winry berlari keluar. Mata gadis cantik itu membulat melihat dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kami pulang." Elric bersudara dengan bangga kembali nyengir pada teman masa kecil mereka itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Kalau mau pulang telepon dulu!" omel Winry kesal. Perasaannya meluap-luap di dalam hatinya. Memicu aliran sungai kecil di pelupuk matanya mengalir deras. Tanpa ragu ia melompat ke arah Elric bersauara dengan segala perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Den—sang anjing pintar itu mengikuti gerakan majikannya untuk memeluk dua manusia yang ia sayangi.

"Selamat datang.." isak Winry.

"Iya.. kan aku sudah janji membuatmu menangis bahagia melihat kami berdua kembali ke tubuh semula.. haha~" tawa Ed dengan Winry yang berada di atasnya akibat tubrukan keras hingga ia harus berada di bawah tubuh gadis itu.

"Ed!" peluk Winry sekali lagi mengabaikan Al dan si anjing—Den yang sudah bangkit duduk melihat dua sejoli ini.

Ed menepuk-nepuk punggung Winry, Winry mengangkat tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ed sudah berada di belakang kepala gadis itu, menariknya untuk semakin memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Dengan satu gerakan, bibir Ed berhasil menyentuh bibir manis nan lembut milik Winry.

"H-ha? Ed! Tung.. hmf?" Winry terkejut setengah hidup mendapat ciuman dari Ed. Bibir Ed menekan bibir Winry, menyapu hangat disetiap inchi bagian manis itu. Ingin rasanya lidah Ed segera menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat di dalam, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Ed melepaskan bibir manis itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

Winry memandangnya dengan wajah yang meraaaah sekali. Ia ingin segera memarahinya karena menciumnya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Tapi ia urungkan segera. Ed menangkap pikiran Winry yang itu.

"A-apa? Kau tidak kangen denganku?" ujar Ed menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Aku kangen sekaliiii!" sahut Winry tegas.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes.." Ed kembali menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Bagaimana dengan Al dan Den? Oke, mereka segera menyingkir dari TKP dengan wajah yang sama dengan tomat kelewat masak.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>[OMAKE!]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah? Serius?" tanya Al serius melahap Apple Pienya yang masih anget-anget kuku (?).<p>

"Serius!" sahut kakaknya mencomot sepotong Apple Pie miliknya tiada ampun.

"Kakak mendapatkan semuannya dengan cuma-cuma?"

"Iya!"

"Bodohnya.."  
>"Apa kau bilang?"<p>

"Ti..tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

><p>Fic ini selesai dengan gajenya~~ lala~ -dibakar reader-<p> 


End file.
